


driving at night

by too_much_in_the_sun



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Driving, Other, The Desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_much_in_the_sun/pseuds/too_much_in_the_sun
Summary: Your journey ends in Night Vale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written 22 July 2013, never made it over here so I'm putting it up now. A little longer than a drabble, a lot shorter than a proper oneshot.

This is what it is like, driving into Night Vale.

It is night. You have been driving for several hours. You do not remember the last time you passed through a town, though you have passed through several well-lit road junctions on your way. 

It is very dark. There are no streetlights out here. There is no moon. Your headlights illuminate the road for a hundred yards ahead of you, but beyond that it is as dark as the deep ocean.

The road turns slowly to descend into a valley. You pull off onto the shoulder and shut off your car. The engine ticks slowly as you get out and close the door.

Above you is what you have heard is some of the most pristine night sky in America. Thousands of tiny, glittering stars hang above you. There are far more than you could ever count. You read this somewhere.

You look out across the desert. The hills are erased by the darkness. Between you and the distant horizon are dozens of tiny lights that indicate the houses of the people who live out here in this lonely country. 

You look up and down, east and west, and you see constellations shining back at you, and each bright light is so very, very alone despite its presence in a pattern.

You get back into the car, start it, and resume driving. The road continues on through the valley, passes over a dry streambed, and rises onto a mesa.

In the distance you see the glow of a town.


End file.
